Remembering the Obvious
by Warnergirls2000
Summary: Another story with Cassie and the Warners. This time they have to solve a baffling mystery.


Remembering the Obvious  
  
By, Cassie Buttelman  
  
  
  
Oh man, oh man oh man! She thought while running. This can't be happening! She looked around; she was now running in the Toon world Forest. She couldn't stop. For if she did she would be destroyed. I have to warn them! She said to herself. She looked down at her hands, they were human. I must turn back into a toon first! She yelled to herself. The pine smell of the trees filled her nose, just a little further and I will be home free, she thought. Just then she saw a large thing in the middle of the old dirt forest road ahead of her. She stopped instantly and stared at the mile high obstacle. She turned back, but then she saw something she didn't wish to see.  
" I have had quite enough of you," an evil voice snarled. Then before she could react, She felt a blow to her head, then darkness......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You think she'll be okay?" a young female voice asked.  
" Of course, everything will be fine." A young man's voice assured her.  
For some reason those voices sound familiar, She said in her head.  
" Well I hope so, she had quite a blow to her head it looked like." A Liverpool male voice said.  
"Now Wakko, we know that." The young man's voice told him.  
WAKKO! Of course! Her eyes suddenly flew open; there she saw the three Warner's staring at her.  
Yakko, who had brown slacks and a black belt on as always, Dot with her pink skirt and yellow and orange hair flower. And of course Wakko with his backwards red cap and a blue turtleneck sweatshirt.  
"Look! She's awake!" Dot exclaimed.  
The Three warners jumped up onto her and hugged her tight.  
After the hugging was over Dot asked " Cassie? What happened?"  
" I dunno." Cassie answered truthfully.  
" What do you mean you don't know?" Yakko asked concerned.  
" Well I can't remember much, I remember something green, then something black....." Cassie strained her mind thinking of what happened.  
" This isn't good, she doesn't remember anything of what happened." Wakko said.  
" Well that conk on the head must have hurt your memory Cass, you see, We found ya in the woods with a big bump on your head." Yakko told Cassie.  
" Oh? Really? I can't remember anything." She said looking to the floor.  
"Hmmmmmmm.." the Warner's chorused.  
  
  
  
  
The Warner's were now walking to the tower with Cassie. Cassie looked down at her hands; again she was a Warner. She transformed herself while they were in the Toon Hospital.  
" I don't get it." Cassie said while they were walking, " I remember everything else EXCEPT, when I was in the woods."  
The Warner's looked at her while she was thinking about what happened.  
" Well it might be something major Cass if you came from the real world to find someone." Yakko said.  
" Yeah, you had to be home with your parents for a while. They weren't thrilled with you being here." Dot reminded her.  
Cassie grimaced. " Don't remind me."  
" Too late." The Warner's smiled.  
Cassie rolled her eyes. " Okay so mom was worried sick and dad was getting kinda antsy."  
" Antsy's a understatement Cass, He demanded you be home by the next day." Yakko said.  
" Well okay but what can I say? He's my dad." Cassie smiled.  
"Well we are here." Yakko announced. Towering over the 4 small toons was the Warner Brothers Watertower.  
  
After a few seconds they were on top of the tower and about to open the tower door. Suddenly Cassie heard a sound.  
" What's that sound?" Cassie asked.  
" It sounds like its coming from inside the tower." Yakko thought out loud. Then, without any warning the tower door exploded open. Cassie saw the tower door loom over them, about to crush they're toon bodies.  
" MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" Cassie pushed the others out of the door's path and was able to get out just before it came crashing down.  
"Whew." They all said in unison.  
" What a welcome back." Cassie said dryly.  
" That was no welcome, c'mon sibs lets find out what happened." The Warner's ran into the tower, leaving Cassie alone outside.  
"Sigh, toons go fig." Cassie muttered walking into the tower after them.  
  
When she walked in, she gasped. The whole tower was in shambles! Toys broken and torn, the train tracks totally dismantled and the train was in pieces everywhere!  
As she still was gaping at the scene that lay before her, she thought she saw something in the corner of her eye. She looked to a corner, where she saw smoke coming from behind a nearby plant that was knocked over. She walked closer and moved the plant. She saw the smoke coming from a spray can. She picked up the can, which was still spraying out the white mist smoke, and tried to turn it off.  
"Now how do these things work?" She asked herself.  
" I know how they work." A voice said, from behind Cassie's back. Cassie turned and saw it was Dot. She handed Dot the spray can and Dot pressed a button from under the can, which instantly made the white mist smoke disappear.  
"Thanks Dot." Cassie said.  
"Where'd you find this?" Dot asked.  
"Behind that plant." Cassie said while pointing. Dot went over and inspected the plant, making sure nothing was badly harmed, she went back over to Cassie.  
" What is that stuff?" Cassie asked Dot.  
"Be glad you didn't touch this stuff...its DIP spray." Dot said gloomily  
Cassie did a wild take. " THAT'S DIP?!?" Cassie said kinda shakily.  
Dot nodded solemnly.  
Cassie walked with Dot to check on the boys. While they were walking Cassie asked Dot questions.  
" Dot? Was anything missing from your, or the guys things?" She asked.  
" Well... a few items, but nothing we can't replace. Right guys?" Her brothers answered with a YEAH!  
" We gotta report this to the studio." Cassie said.  
" No! We can't." Dot said.  
"Why not?" Cassie asked, eyeing her curiously.  
Dot's brothers walked in, kinda nervously.  
" Well Cass, we don't need the studio in our affairs." Yakko said simply.  
" Right... and what ever happened to the hero's of The Toon world who saved everything from turning dull." Cassie said sarcastically.  
" Well......hero's don't last as long here as you think." Wakko said.  
Cassie let out an exasperated sigh.  
" Well if you guys don't mind I would like to take a walk around the lot." Cassie said.  
" No prob, just be careful." Yakko said.  
"Yeah everyone's kinda been freaked lately." Dot said.  
" Alright." Cassie said while walking out of the tower.  
" Oh! And beware of SYLEN!" Yakko shouted.  
"Sylen?" Cassie asked herself. She shrugged her shoulders and jumped off the tower and safely landed on the ground below.  
  
  
Cassie looked around the lot. She didn't see many toons walking around it like there usually was. Instead in its place were empty soundstages, and the only movement was paper flying in the wind.  
All of a sudden a sound made her jump. She turned around and a duck, like toon was standing behind her. Holding a popped balloon, which had made her jump.  
"Who are you?" she demanded.  
" I might ask you the same question." He said slyly.  
" Fine," She said trying to hold her anger in. " I am Cassie Warner, what about you?" She asked.  
" You have the nerve to call yourself a Warner, when you just take a form of one? If you were really a Warner, you must prove it." The Duck toon said.  
Cassie was about to explode, but instead she just smiled and said, "As you wish."  
Cassie took out a mallet and smashed the duck toon with it. She smiled, and looked down at the duck toon, which was flat as a pancake.  
She began to walk away when suddenly the duck toon was in front of her. She gasped and took a step back. " You never give up do you?" she asked, annoyed.  
" You don't know whom I am do you?" he asked with an evil glimpse in his eye.  
"No, should I?" Cassie asked, taking another step back.  
"Well you should, my dear. Didn't anyone warn you about me?" He asked, as he stepped closer and closer to Cassie.  
"Wait a minute, are you......."  
" SYLEN!" Another voice shouted, Sylen turned and came face to face with another toon. Cassie crept away from Sylen and watched the battle from an ally between two soundstages.  
"How many times must I tell you Sylen not to harass other toons?" The other toon angrily demanded.  
" Listen, Mr. Goodblimp, I can do what I wish! And you can't stop me! Plus that Cassie girl is asking for it!" Sylen snarled.  
"That's Mr. Goodsky to you Sylen, and you can't keep as you say "teaching" toons a lesson!"  
"Oh please you're the worst teacher in the world of teaching toons." And with that Sylen ran from Mr. Goodsky and disappeared.  
Mr. Goodsky shook his head in despair and looked around. " Miss?" he called.  
Cassie slowly emerged from her hiding place and came out into the light.  
"I am sorry miss, Mr. Sylen is a student of mine, but he's more of a blacksheep of this group." The teacher sighed.  
"It's alright," Cassie said while looking around, " I'm just not used to seeing toons like him."  
"Yeah, a lot of toons aren't, he's got this ability to create havoc, worse than the Warner's even." Mr. Goodsky said.  
"What is your name?" He asked.  
" My name's Cassie, Cassie Warner." She said. " And you?"  
" Mr. Tald Goodsky. It's nice to meet you Miss Cassie Warner."  
"It's nice to meet you too." Cassie said. While looking around. " Mr. Goodsky? What happened to everyone? Where are they?" Cassie said while searching for any other lifeform.  
" Why, you don't know?" When Cassie shook her head he said " Well a couple of weeks ago a demon swore he could take the place and be king of all toons, well we all just laughed, figured he was nothing but a nut case. Well, that's when it happened....."  
A flashback occurred and we see this shadow like demon starting to steal every penny from a toon bank. Then he starts robbing toons and soon he is covered with stolen toon money. We can still hear Mr. Goodsky's voice " And he just kept stealing until no toon could take it nomore, every toon started hiding and whenever someone tried to stop him, he stopped them first." He paused as Cassie's voice asked " Really? Even the Warners?"  
" Yes even the Warner's" he answered. " Anyway, he lives up in that old castle Sir Nightmare used."  
" Oh no that place isn't still up is it?" Cassie asked.  
"I'm afraid so," Goodsky answered. We then see this evil guy laughing evilly, high up in the old tower of Sir Nightmare's castle.  
Then the flashbacks over and we return to Cassie and Mr. Goodsky.  
" I'm surprised you didn't know about it, every toon in the toon world does." Mr. Goodsky said.  
Cassie sighed. " Well I'm not a normal toon." She said.  
" Oh?" Mr. Goodsky said while eyeing Cassie curiously.  
" Well I'm not just a toon," She fingered her crystal, on a necklace around her neck.  
" What else are you?" Mr. Goodsky asked.  
" Well....." She began but just then she heard a sound from behind her and she turned to look. When all of a sudden three black things jumped onto her. " Oh!" She cried out startled.  
" Heya Cass, we've been looking all over for you." A familiar voice said.  
" Yeah you said you'd be back fast!" another familiar voice said.  
Cassie laughed. " You three worry too much, I'm fine Yakko, and yes Dot I know I said I would be back fast, I just got...sidetracked."  
"Ahem." Mr. Goodsky's voice entered her thoughts.  
She quickly stood up, " Oh, Warner's This is Mr. Goodsky. Mr. Goodsky, these are my friends Yakko, Wakko, and Dot." Cassie introduced them to each other.  
" I know who they are." Mr. Goodsky said a bit annoyed.  
" We know him as well." Yakko replied icily.  
Dot grabbed Cassie's arm " C'mon Cass, we need to go." She pleaded.  
Cassie looked at Yakko's and Mr. Goodsky's faces, a little bit in shock. She then shook her head and nodded to Dot. The Warner's along with Cassie walked back to the tower in silence.  
  
Finally, when they got back to the tower Cassie couldn't take it anymore.  
She faced the Warner's and asked them straight out. " What the heck was that?"  
" What was what?" Yakko asked pretending not to know what she meant.  
" What's the story with Mr. Goodsky and you three? Have I been gone so long that the WHOLE toon world has gone NUTS?!?"  
Cassie took a long, deep breath.  
" Cassie first of all. We are nuts, second this story is kinda long for you to hear and third, yes you have been away along time in our world compared to yours. For heavens sakes by the time it takes you to eat a ham sandwich the whole toon world could be taken over by a control freak!" Cassie stared at Yakko for a second.  
" I don't like ham Yakko." She said.  
" How about apple?" he joked.  
" Ewwww Apple? In a sandwich? GROSS!" Cassie was just about to gag.  
The Warners broke into laughter.  
Suddenly Yakko became serious, " Cassie, what did Mr. Goodsky tell you?"  
" Well let's see, he told me why there were no toons outside. He said cause this evil devil guy kept stealing stuff from toons which drove them mad." Cassie said trying to remember Mr. Goodsky's words.  
" Cassie, don't believe him." Yakko said firmly.  
Cassie had a confused expression on her face. " Why? What's wrong Yakko?"  
Yakko looked from left to right as if to see if they were alone. Then he faced Cassie again and quietly said, " I can't tell you now, it's too dangerous, but I will tell you this much. Something bad is happening in here alright, and where you need to first look for information is 1954."  
Cassie was still confused. But she said no more.  
Cassie walked over to the plant, which had the DIP spray in it. Suddenly she found an envelope. She picked it up and opened it. There was a folded up piece of paper in it, and when she unfolded it she gasped. There in bright red letters was the words, "Warner's stay out or you will be DIPed. Signed Big Boom" Cassie was so speechless she couldn't move for at least a minute. So there is something going on here, thought Cassie, and this Big Boom guy is threatening her friends. She folded up the piece of paper and stuck it in her dress for safekeeping. I won't tell the Warner's what I found she finally decided.  
Just then she saw Dot come into the room, Cassie looked surprised to see Dot here. Dot looked equally surprised.  
" Hey." Cassie said, trying not to seem like she was hiding something.  
" Hey Cass." Dot said nervously. There was a silence between the two. Finally Dot spoke.  
" I'm Sorry Cassie, about Yakko's behavior. He just doesn't want to get you involved."  
" Listen it's no problem Dot," Cassie said trying to comfort her. "I am just worried about you guys and wanna help." She sighed. " I'm just sorry noone will let me."  
Suddenly Cassie heard a sound from outside. " Hmmm let me ask you this Dot, how many toons are awake at this hour?"  
" Uhhhhhh, none I know of." Dot said, kinda confused.  
Cassie looked out a nearby window; she could only see the darkness of the night and shadows moving through the wind.  
  
" Cassie is everything alright?" Dot asked nervously.  
Cassie looked back at Dot and walked back to her nodding. " I just thought I heard something." She thought out loud. Dot looked alarmed for a second. And Cassie thought for a moment to warn Dot about the note, but instead, she heard a crashing sound and all the lights went out. Cassie then heard Dot scream.  
" DOT!" Cassie called frantically.  
" Over here," whispered Dot. Cassie followed her voice and finally felt Dot's fur.  
" Dot! I'm so glad your okay." Cassie said. Suddenly she heard a crashing sound on top of the roof. Cassie looked up, but saw nothing. It must be coming from outside! She thought. Just then she heard the faint yelling of Yakko and Wakko.  
Cassie faced Dot and said quietly " Go to your brother's I will right behind you."  
Even the darkness Cassie could see Dot's face full of alarm, "Cassie", she whispered, " Don't go up there!"  
" Don't worry Dot I'll be right behind you." Cassie promised.  
Cassie followed Dot up until a point, then left her and ran to the hallway of the tower, then she found a lever to pull down to go into the attic and pulled it. Suddenly pulling the lever pulled down some of ceiling, and a ladder appeared, leading up to the attic. Cassie climbed the stairs and was now in the darker attic. She heard the noise more clearly now. The crashing sound was coming from the door that leads up to the roof. She walked over to it, making sure not to trip or fall over the old, dust covered, stuff that was riddled around the attic. When she got there she saw the door to the roof opening and shutting as the wind roared through it, making it open and shut over and over.  
Cassie suddenly was full of alarm as she heard the same crashing sound from somewhere downstairs now.  
Cassie raced and saw the attic door shut. She pulled with all her might, but it was stuck! Magic time, she thought. She grabbed the crystal from her necklace and aimed it at the door. Then power came out of the crystal and hit the door, which blew open. Cassie quickly jumped down onto the ground, and looked around at the now quiet room. The room was still dark, and the only light was the moonlight streaming in from a nearby stainglass window the Warner's contributed to Weed Memlo.  
Cassie walked through the silent Watertower, hoping to see her friends safe, but all she saw was darkness and shadows moving around as she passed, as if they were alive.  
Cassie held her breath as she heard distant banging. She walked towards the noise, alert. Suddenly she heard the familiar voices of Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, over the banging noise. She ran closer and saw a door; the sound was coming from behind that!  
Cassie quickly opened the door and there were the three warner's, their hands in fists as if they were pounding on an invisible door, and looking at Cassie with puzzled faces. Cassie also gave them a puzzled face.  
" What the?" all four of them said at the same time. Just then they all started talking at once.  
" HOLD IT!" Yakko commanded and suddenly all the talking stopped.  
" Okay, Cassie where were you?" Yakko asked.  
" Uhhhh exploring?" She said with a big smile.  
Yakko decided to be a smart alack. " Oh really? Were you looking for buried treasure?"  
" He he he, if you think so then yes." Cassie smirked.  
Yakko put his arm around Cassie's shoulders." Cassie my darling you need to cut down on the caffeine."  
Cassie glared at him. " Get your arm off me or I will be forced to tell everyone about, Simon."  
Yakko suddenly looked nervous and took his arm off her immediately. " Yes ma'am!"  
Dot rolled her eyes. Wakko started to giggle a bit.  
Suddenly the door where Cassie came from slammed shut.  
" Well......that was unpredictable." Yakko said calmly.  
" I wonder what's going on here." Cassie thought out loud and looked at the Warners. They merely shrugged their shoulders as if they had no idea as well.  
" Well we'd better get out of here, and see if we can get all the lights on." Cassie said, walking up to the door. Just as she touched the knob, an explosion of electricity suddenly surged through her body, she looked like a big light bulb. The Warner's looked at Cassie amazed and then when Cassie finally let go of the knob, she sat up and noticed she looked like a chimney sweep. Her whole toon body was different shades of black. Even her pink hair was a grayish color, and it was sticking up. She let out a breath, in which black smoke also came from.  
Suddenly the warner's appear in the picture.  
" I guess that's why they don't like kids stuffing forks into toasters huh?" Yakko said to the video camera. Dot giggled and Wakko smiled widely.  
Cassie sighed and fell back into the floor.  
When she awoke she was still in the same room, but noone else was around. She got up and looked around, then saw the door, which electrocuted her, open. She walked through it and looked around in the darkness.  
"Yakko? Wakko? Dot?" Cassie called through the darkness. "C'mon this isn't funny!" She yelled. Silence..... She expected them to jump out and start laughing. But nothing... Suddenly a few images flashed before her eyes in her mind. She grabbed her head as if she was in pain. Then slowly sank to her knees trying to catch her breath. What was that? She asked herself. Whatever it was it looked familiar. She tried to remember the images.... Something green, she remembered. Like trees. TREES! Yakko said he saw me lying down in the forest! Of course! She sat up straight. She heard an errie noise behind her. Cassie quietly took off her necklace and at the right moment, she jumped up and turned around. She aimed her crystal at who was behind her, who immediately backed away.  
" Cass...it's me!" Said a terrified Yakko; Cassie put down her crystal.  
"Yakko! Don't scare me like that!" She chilled him.  
" Sorry but I didn't know if it was you." He apologized.  
" Where's Wakko and Dot?" Cassie asked, while looking around for them.  
Yakko hesitated. Cassie turned her face back to him again. "Yakko? Where are they?" she repeated.  
Yakko sighed. " After you got knocked out, Something happened, We got separated, I found my way out but I can't find the others, I need you help, C'mon!" He helped her up and led her toward another door.  
Cassie is being half dragged. "What's the rush Yakko?" she asked almost stumbling over a chair.  
"Nothing, Just wanna get my brother and sister out of danger." He answered not looking back.  
Wait a minute? Since when does Yakko call his sibs' brother and sister? She spotted a hook on the wall; near her she grabbed for it and started pulling back from Yakkos grasp. Yakko wouldn't let go but he did notice she was grasping the hook.  
" Hey let go of that hook Cassie!" He ordered.  
"Nope." She answered still holding tight.  
"Why not?" he asked in annoyed voice.  
"Simple, because you're not Yakko." Cassie answered staring at the fake Yakko in the eye.  
He looked startled for only a moment though.  
" So, you really don't think I'm the real Yakko, I'm hurt Cass.." the fake Yakko said with a smug expression.  
Cassie's anger began to boil. " Who are you?" She asked icily.  
" You will never find out my dear, you may have been smart this time, but I will get the Warners and you too!" He started laughing evilly. Cassie shuddered. All of a sudden she thought she heard someone calling out her name. She turned just in time to see the real Yakko, Wakko and Dot enter.  
When Yakko saw Cassie looking back at him, He looked at her and saw the other Yakko have his hand still wrapped around her arm.  
"Ya know, I think you should let the girl go." Yakko said calmly.  
" Na, Sorry Yakko, but she walked right into my trap." The fake Yakko gave Cassie's arm a tug, She was so surprised she lost her hold on the hook and fell down onto the floor. Cassie grabbed her crystal and tried to turn to fire it at the evil Yakko, but he kicked the crystal away. Cassie scrambled to get it. While she was the fake Yakko grabbed the real Yakko's arm and pulled him toward him.  
" HEY!" the real Yakko shouted. When he got his balance he faced the fake Yakko. They both pulled out mallets. And started circling each other. By then Wakko and Dot couldn't tell which Yakko was the real one.  
Cassie finally caught up to the rolling necklace. But when she turned around she couldn't tell which Yakko was which. She aimed her crystal at both of them.  
" Uh oh" she muttered.  
When both Yakko's looked at Cassie, their eyes widened.  
The Yakko on the left stepped back " Woaw Cass it's me Yakko! Don't shoot!"  
The right one also backed up " No Don't listen to him Cass, I'm the real Yakko."  
Cassie pointed her crystal to the one on left then the one on the right, left, right, left, right. She couldn't make up her mind.  
" This is ridiculous." She muttered.  
" Not as ridiculous as someone walking in circles singing 'Yankee Doodle Dandy'." The Yakko on the right said.  
" Hey! I do that!" Wakko protested.  
" I rest my case." Both Yakko's chorused. They both glared at each other.  
" Hmmm how about this, how about a quiz to see which one is the real Yakko." Cassie suggested.  
" Sure." The Yakko on the left said.  
" How will that prove anything?" The Yakko on the right asked.  
Cassie finally knew which one was the fake; she aimed her crystal towards the Yakko on the right. " Goodbye fake Yakko!" She said bitterly then shot a beam of light from her crystal towards the fake Yakko and he exploded literally! Cassie looked in amazement. The fake Yakko was a robot! Robot parts and gears were everywhere! The robot head was totally blown off and inside was gears and all types of devices for each part of the body to work.  
" I wonder what computer data was in his head." wondered Cassie.  
The Warners rolled their eyes.  
Cassie was about to go over to the head when Yakko stepped in front of her.  
" It's probably nothing Cassie." He said sternly. " Now go to bed please we will clean up this mess."  
" But Yakko....."  
"But nothing Cassie just go!" His voice sounded threateningly scary. She obediently walked away and went into her room. Closing the door behind her.  
  
  
Cassie kept staring at the ceiling of her room, wondering why Yakko and the others were acting strangely and this odd meeting with Mr. Goodsky.  
" I wonder what is happening here." She thought out loud, just then she remembered what Yakko had told her......" I can't tell you now, it's too dangerous, but I will tell you this much. Something bad is happening in here alright, and where you need to first look for information is 1954." Cassie kept running that same thing Yakko said over and over in her head. I just don't get it, she thought with a sigh, 1954? Was that a date or address or what? By then it was nearly midnight. Cassie tossed and turned, but couldn't sleep one wink.  
Finally she decided she wouldn't get any sleep until she figured this 1954 thing out. She jumped out of bed and put on a spaghetti strap black dress and a black hat. The black hat didn't cover her bright pink hair much, but she figured no one would be up at this hour.  
"If I must get information, only way to do this is break in at the midnight hour." She grumbled, irritated with not getting any sleep.  
She opened the door to her toon world room and slowly stepped out. She walked as soundlessly as she could throughout the tower, not wanting to wake Yakko, Wakko and Dot.  
She slid through silently the dark water tower until she came to the front door.  
She took a deep breath, and slowly opened the door. Making sure not to alarm anyone she sneaked out and shut the door silently behind her.  
While walking through the eerie silent lot, she looked around trying to find her destination. Finally she saw it, the Library. She walked towards it.  
She quickly used her crystal to open the door. She closed it and crept through the dark library.  
  
Careful to not wake anyone she starts sneaking around, trying to find any info on what Yakko had given her. Suddenly that painful sensation entered her brain again. She saw the gravel road before her and could almost here her frightened gasps as she ran. Then it was over; she leaned against a wall breathing heavily. What were these visions she was seeing? They scared her now. What did she want to tell the warners? She decided that only when the terrible vision of what happened in the forest was finally over she could know.  
Remembering her mission she got up and walked over to a nearby computer. She turned it on and searched for books, magazines, newspapers, anything on 1945. On the books she got zip, on the magazines she got zip, but on the newspapers one clearly had a name "1945" on it. She looked where it was supposed to be. Finally she found it. She started reading.  
  
" This edition of the Toon Gazette is very sad, for in this great day and age in 1945 a drug has been produced we heard it contains DIP and we inform you more than 1000 toons are dead by this terrible drug....."  
Cassie gasped. A NEW DRUG?! She never knew about it! It must have been a big thing but yet it was somehow different...... she continued reading.  
" We have found the creator of this terrible invention, he was arrested and placed in the most sacred place that not a soul knows about it. This evil genius confirmed that he did intend to kill all the toons but what was most shocking was when he said this... ' I want to kill all the toons! But mainly the Warners! They should be the ones in here not me!' The warners had this to say ' Look mister, just quit the act. This isn't about us its about the toon world just stop it.' So this concludes with the name of the evil genius his name is....." Suddenly Cassie felt a blow to her head the only letters she could see were M and Y before she saw the paper blur and fell to the floor, motionless.  
  
She woke up some hours later with a moan. She opened her eyes and looked around she was still in the Library but it was nearly morning and she was sure to get caught. Having only this thought in mind she jumped up and headed towards the door, only when she touched the knob she remembered something......The paper! The person's name on the paper was the only clue! She raced back and rifled through the newspapers, only to see that it was gone!  
"No." she muttered to herself totally wiped out. She had come so close! She raked one gloved hand into her now messed up bright pink hair. Where could she look next? Finally remembering that she had to get outta there she ran to the door only to see the knob begin to turn. It was too late! She would be caught for sure! She looked around for a place to hide and saw a window near a ledge. She smiled to herself.  
  
  
  
The mumbling Librarian opened the door wide. She looked around and saw noone, not half-expecting to. She went around and began to turn on the lights. It would be business as usual, nothing would ever change.  
  
Meanwhile Cassie was now outside she had managed to get out of there and was now running to the water tower. She hoped she made it in time so the warners would be still asleep, although it might be highly unlikely. Either way she climbed up till she reached the WB logo on the water tower. She sighed, finally she was home. She quietly opened the door and carefully walked inside. All the lights were off so she suspected everyone was asleep. Until a voice rang out " Not so fast!" Cassie froze. That voice was Yakkos she knew and he sounded drained and scratchy. He clicked on the lights and the room was filled with bright light, exposing Cassie in her black dress and messed up pink hair. She looked and saw Yakko. He was still in his pajamas, and was looking right at her. His eyes looked worn and exhausted as if he had been worrying about her the whole night.  
For a while neither of them spoke. Then Yakko asked demandingly "Where were you?"  
Cassies mind was blank she didn't know what excuse she could make.  
" I......uhhhhh...."  
" WHERE WERE YOU?!" His voice sounded harsher and more demanding then before, she never saw him this mad. She practically shrunk in size from the volume of his voice.  
"The Library" she practically whispered. His face changed to shock. Certainly he didn't expect this answer. He moved toward her and softened his face. But that didn't stop Cassie from stepping back. Clearly he had frightened her.  
"Why did you go there?" he asked more soothingly, softly like the Yakko she knew.  
Cassies voice was mainly hard to decipher but he could hear the words "Information" and "1945" quite clearly.  
"Wait, Wait hold up!" Yakko shushed her. "You went out in the middle of the night and got information about 1945?"  
She nods.  
Yakko sighs, " Well what happened?" She hesitates.....  
"Nothing real important." She finally said.  
He sighs almost in relief, " good, but you shouldn't have been out this late." She nodded her head.  
" Now can I get some sleep?" She asked. He nodded his head.  
As she walked to her bedroom door she thought about what she said, she had lied to Yakko and he believed her. She sighed as she turned the doorknob to her room. When she opened it her room was dark. What? I thought I left the light on....She thought. As she walked inside she began to get one of her bad feelings. She reached for the light switch but as she did someone grabbed her arm and pulled it behind her back, she cried out in pain as her arm began to throb. Suddenly the room went dark again and a hand clamped over her mouth. She struggled trying to get out of this person's grasp. Finally she got her mouth free from the hand and started screaming.  
Yakko heard it instantly. Someone was screaming, just faintly. He raced over to the room where the screaming was coming from. He tried to open the door but it wouldn't turn. It was locked! He looked up to see whos room it was, his throat went dry. Cassie was in there! Wakko and Dot also hearing the screams raced over.  
" What's going on?" Asked a very scared Wakko.  
"Cassies trapped in there." Yakko was surprised at how unsteady his own voice seemed. Suddenly the screaming stopped and there was silence.  
"Cassie?!" Yakkos voice was high pitched. His mind raced. What should he do? He remembered the first day they met. They had saved her from becoming a part of the asphalt of the Warner Brothers studio. He also thought about what she would do. She was small, barely as big as himself but she had a big heart and would risk her life for anyone. She had been surrounded by enemies, he knew that cause she has powers. She is part witch. The others don't know how she got powers but she has them and shes willing to risk her life to save anyone. Yakko suddenly had an idea and raced out of the room coming back with an ax.  
" I hope Cassie won't mind redecorating!" Yakko said plunging the ax into the door. Over and over until the door had a big hole in it. They looked into darkness, so still, nothing moving. For a second Yakko didn't want to go in. But he had to, Cassie was in there. He hoped he wasn't too late. Meanwhile Wakko was scared. Cassie and Yakko were both acting suspicious and now this. He didn't know what was going on, but Yakko did and he told them not to mention anything to Cassie. Dot was as equally concerned. What was Yakko hiding? Did it cause Cassie to get into trouble like this? She bit her lip in frustration. She knew her brother liked Cassie a lot. Ever since he met her Dot knew that Yakko had something for her. The more each of them thought about going in there, the more they knew they had to. They quietly walked inside and Yakko reached for the light switch, he found it no problem and when he flipped it the whole room erupted with light. They were hoping to see kidnappers holding Cassies limp body. But noone was there, no kidnappers and no Cassie.  
Instantly Yakko became alarmed.  
" Search the room! Shes gotta be around here somewhere!" he bit his lip and looked around himself. I wonder if this has anything to do with my secrets.....or what Cassie wanted to tell us...... He finally reached the closet and peered into it. Suddenly a black and pink figure jumped out at him. He tried to jump away but the figure smashed into him and they both came tumbling to the floor. Yakko, out of breath but still able to cry out. Wakko and Dot immediately ran to the rescue. They picked up the figure and turned it around. There they were staring at was Cassie! Her eyes were closed and her body limp.  
" Cassie! Cassie!" Yakko yelled looking at her face trying to see if she was still alive.  
"Ohhhhh.." Cassie moaned. The Warners sighed in relief. They propped her up against the bed and she slowly opened her eyes.  
"Yakko? Wakko? Dot?" She tried to focus her eyes and finally her head cleared and she remembered what happened. She gasped.  
" What happened?" Asked Yakko quite anxiously.  
" I.....Three guys attacked me. They were searching me....looking for something. Then I can't remember anything else." She sighed. She put one of her hands against a pocket. Then frowned. She patted it. Then put her hand into it. And gasped.  
" What's the matter?!" Yakko asked looking at her. She looked at him for a second, then sighed. I can't lie any more to him, she said to herself.  
"I....found a paper.... It had a threatening note to you three. I took it, It was from someone name Big Boom. I thought I could figure out who he or she was...But I guess I was wrong to try on my own." She looked down as if she had been a bad child and was waiting for her punishment from her parents. Yakko looked shocked for a second. Then he shook out of it and sighed. He sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder.  
"Look Cass, I wont try to turn you away any more I didn't want you to get hurt. But it looks like either way you're mixed up in this. Yes someone is threatening us. That clone you met up with was another trick. He's been trying to turn us toons against each other. And I have a feeling its that man you met. Mr. Goodsky, he and that Sylen are dangerous. The toon world isn't what it used to be." Cassie looked up to him and smiled.  
"I also hope I can remember what I needed to tell you coming back here. I am trying to remember. It's coming in pieces. But it will all come soon, I know it." He smiled down at her.  
" Okkay." That was all that was needed to be said. They all sat down for breakfast like old times. They started laughing and telling stories and talking. It seemed like a lot of troubles were gone. But only for a instant. Cassie continued to joke about her door to keep the feeling alive. But it didn't last long.  
  
  
She didn't know who heard it first, but all she knew was when the doorbell rung she turned her head. She had never been afraid to answer a door before, but who could be up this hour? She carefully got up and walked slowly to the door. The other Warners looked after her. Yakko then got up and walked till he was next to her. They both walked to the door and both put their hands on the knob. They turned it and opened the tower door. What they both saw made them gasp.  
There standing in front of them was Mr. Goodsky. Yakko crossed his arms while Cassie put her hands on her hips.  
"Well?" they chorus.  
He looks at both of their faces.  
" Well that was some welcome." He said annoyed.  
"Excuse me Mr. Goodsky, what do you want?" Cassie asked sternly, ever since Yakko told her about his suspicions she'd been skeptic about Mr. Goodsky.  
" Well Cassie I came to see you four. I want to make amends.."  
Cassie was still a bit skeptic of Mr. Goodskys attitude toward her when he said "Cassie".  
"Well...come in.." Yakko gave Cassie a harsh look, but she ignored it. If he wanted to say something he just should, and get it over with. Cassie took a step to the side letting him enter the water tower. Yakko took a step back and looked after Mr. Goodsky as he entered the water tower. His face was one Cassie had never seen before. Anger, Distrust, sadness, and annoyance all in one. Yakko quickly followed Mr. Goodsky into the other room. When Wakko and Dot saw him, they gasped. Cassie started to follow when one of her arms were grabbed from behind and pressed painfully into her back.  
" HEY!" she cried out in alarm and pain. Yakko, Mr. Goodsky, and the other warners turned.  
"Hey! Let her go Sylen!" Yakko commanded. When he let Cassie go, she rubbed her arm and turned around. There she was facing Sylen. He had his sly and devious smile plastered on his duck-like face. Cassie grunted while walking to the others with Sylen following close behind.  
"Whats he doing here?" Cassie demanded.  
"I have no idea...Sylen go back to your home!" Mr. Goodsky said.  
"No Mr. Goodblimp, I have a good mind to throw Cassie 'Warner' off of the tower."  
" Great...threats lovely Sylen." Cassie said sarcastically. He smiled his evil smile at her. She frowns at his childishness and walked over to the Warners who had huddled up near a couch.  
"So......you came to call it truce huh? Well spill why." Yakko said, a bit annoyed.  
" Well I know who you think I am.."Mr Goodsky said.  
" Oh?" Cassie asked looking at him in interest. Yakko looked at Cassie then back at Mr. Goodsky. What was going on? Cassie can't be buying this! Slyen crept dangerously close to Cassie. When Yakko saw this he walked over and malleted Sylen.  
" Don't touch her.." Yakko warned, glaring at Sylen dangerously.  
" What Yakko? You don't want me to hurt your pretty girlfriend?" Sylen grinned evilly up at Yakko as if challenging him.  
" Shes not my girlfriend...but you still need to leave her alone.."Yakkos voice was strained as if trying to keep his temper down. But it was no use Cassie could see the redness in his face. Yakko was truly mad... Cassie quickly grabbed Sylens and Mr Goodskys arms and led them to the door and shut it when they were out. She looked back to see Yakkos face calming down a bit.  
"Thanks..Cass..." he said breathing in an out to calm his temper.  
"I-I-I'm sorry Yakko we probably shouldn't have let them in." He looked at Cassie's face. She seemed so delicate and fragile.  
" The nerve of him! He is totally trying to hurt you! Cassie he has something out for you! I have no idea why, but ugh! That guy is so....immature..." Yakko looks at Cassie again. Her eyes were so understanding. He shakes out of it.  
"C'mon Cass..Lets go to bed....." he leads all the other warners to their rooms and finally when Cassie and Yakko reach her room she looked at him.  
" Yakko? You wanna come in and talk?" it was more of a question then request. Yakko felt uneasy, he had been feeling weird things this past few days.  
"Sure"  
They both walked in and Yakko closed the door behind him. Cassie hoped into her bed and got under the covers, Yakko walked over and sat on her bed.  
"So........what's up Cass?" he tried to sound casual.  
She at first didn't look at him, but looked around her room. Then finally looked back at him. "Yakko.......I........." She turned away, embarrassed.  
" What's up Cass?" Yakko looked at her. Guess its now or never Cass....... " Yakko.....I lo.." she stops at midsentence as her blood runs cold. Something was wrong..... "Yakko....make sure Dot and Wakko are all right...."  
"Why? What's up Cass?" Immediately Yakko became alarmed.  
" Just go...." She said softly.  
Yakko, scared for his sibs safety, raced to the other rooms. Meanwhile Cassie looked out her window. She saw a figure fleeing across the lot.  
Cassie stood up and opened her window, then started climbing out of it.  
"Not so fast...."  
Cassie turned in shock.... She remembered that voice.....Somewhere....  
"Who.... Who are you?" Cassie asked. She couldn't see the figure in the dark, but she knew someone else was in here.  
"Ill say this once.....And once only...stop trying to remember. Go back to the real world and stay there." The voice sounded cold.  
"Yeah right, I'm not ditching my friends..." Cassie's anger began to boil. She softly touched her crystal.  
"Oh by the way...the hiding behind the shadows is old.... Why don't you face me like the coward you are?"  
" Now why would I want to do that when I can just destroy you here?" The voice said coolly.  
"Because I'm not so easily to be killed..." Cassie concentrates and a shield surrounds her body. " I'm part witch you know.."  
"Yes I suppose you are.....Young witch toon...hehehehe," The voice said in a mockingly way.  
Cassie's anger began again.....This guy was beginning to annoy her. "Leave.....Leave now or I will turn you into dust..." She threatened.  
"As you wish, witch, but we will meet again..." All of a sudden Cassie felt the presence leave. She began to cool down. But she needed to find out who was threatening the warners....and fast!  
  
The Next Day was a normal day as long as Cassie could tell..... Nothing bad happened. No Sylen, no evil voice, no sadness....  
The others went out to terrorize the lot like they usually do. Cassie stayed behind and looked through books. It seemed as if somehow everything bad stopped. But that didn't stop her from still trying to figure out who was threatening the Warners, and who was trying to stop her.  
Cassie looked through her special book. Her witches book. It had information about any creature, every spell, and every dark secret you can imagine. But unfortunately Cassie couldn't find anything. Cassie then decided tomorrow that she would search Mr. Goodsky's and Sylens houses. "There has to be a way to convict them..." she muttered to herself placing the book down and leaning against her bed. But I will need to talk to Yakko about it, I hope he doesn't disagree with me...  
  
"No no! a thousand times no!" Yakko raised his arms above his head then walked around.  
"But Yakko, you know it's the only way to find a way to figure this out!" Cassie looked after him. She knew that she would have to argue with him before he would give in.  
"Cassie there is no way I'm gonna let you get into trouble! You'll get caught!" Yakko looked at her pleadingly. But she was determined to do this.  
She walked up him smiling warmly and put her hand on his shoulder. "That's why we need a diversion.." Yakko suddenly caught on to her thought and then too smiled.  
  
  
Tomorrow when the sun rose Cassie was already up. She grabbed her miniature backpack that was blue in color. As she walked out of the tower she gave a thumbs up sign to Yakko. He nodded and signaled to his sibs.  
"C'mon lets create....a diversion" Yakko and his sibs huddled and decided on a diversion that would work.  
  
As Cassie walked around she patted her pocket to make sure the paper with Mr. Goodsky and Sylen's addresses was still there. It was.  
  
Yakko and his sibs stood outside and were grinning....Then Yakko said it a loud enough voice for even someone in Alaska could hear... "WE KNOW A SECRET!"  
Suddenly Mr. Goodsky and Slyen where there.  
"Really? What?" Mr. Goodsky asked. Yakko grinned then whispered   
"Noone can resist a good secret." Then winked at his sibs.  
"C'mon tell us!" Sylen seemed very eager.  
"Well........" As Yakko and the Warners created the diversion Cassie slipped out unnoticed and went to check out Slyens and Mr. Goodsky's places. First she went to Mr. Goodyskys house...it looked...well.....like his name I guess. It was a balloon, which meant he travels a lot.... As Cassie went in she felt something odd. Like she was in the wrong place. She shrugged her shoulders and went into the balloon.  
  
  
  
  
Yakko was desperately running out of ideas to stall them...he wished Cassie would hurry up. That's when he saw her. She was waving to them and ran towards them at a fast pace. In the process she dropped something and didn't notice it. Yakko quickly got rid of Mr. Goodsky and Sylen then went to meet Cassie behind the tower.  
  
"So? What did you find out?" He asked anxiously.  
"Well....something unexpected.." She replied reluctantly.  
"What?!" Yakko asked half-confused and half-eager.  
  
"Well...." She pulled out an odd type thing. It looked like a FBI badge almost and had Mr. Goodsky's picture inside of it along with the name Inspector Simon Portwish.  
"What?" Yakko asked very baffled. "But why would Mr. Goodsky have this...unless.."  
"Sylen had one too." Cassie sighed, "They aren't our bad guys Yakko."  
Yakko sat down. Then Cassie sat next to him.  
"Well who'd have thought... Mr. Goodsky and Sylen were on our sides all along."  
Cassie sighed. " I knew there was more to them than meets the eye."  
"Yeah, Well I'm still not forgiving Sylen for being such a jerk to you."  
"It was probably an act Yakko, I mean they are inspectors, they are most likely incognito." Cassie pointed out.  
"You are right Cassie." A voice behind them said. Cassie and Yakko gasped and turned around. There was Mr. Goodsky and Sylen.  
"Geez... What are you trying to do? Give us heart attacks?" Yakko asked.  
"Nope. But now you know our secret." Sylen said with a sigh. His real voice seemed different. Not like the Sylen she met a few days ago.  
" We tried to keep it a secret as much we could. We didn't need publicity." Mr. Goodsky said.  
"Who are you really?" Cassie asked.  
Sylen, like a gentleman helped Cassie to her feet. "My real name is Ivan Summerset. I didn't mean to be cruel to you and your friends but I had to act as my name said."  
Then Mr. Goodsky took a step forward. " And I am Simon Portwish. We are from the TBI, the Toon Bureau of Investigation. We have come to tell you that an evil villain you three Warners new is back. He broke out of jail 4 months ago and is going to do something horrible if we don't stop him!"  
"Who is it?" Yakko asked impatiently.  
Ivan's eyes darkened. "It's..." Before he could finish there was a scream coming from the tower. Yakko knew instantly who it was.  
"Dot!" Yakko yelled running back to the tower.  
"Yakko! Wait!" Cassie ran after him at full speed. But he was taller than she was and running at a fast pace. Ivan and Simon were right behind her. But Simon's weight became a problem.  
  
"I..........need.........to...........lose......weight..." He said breathlessly, stopping to rest.  
" Don't worry SP ill catch him!" Simon's younger partner shot off like a rocket after Cassie and Yakko. Unexpectedly, during her run the visions came again. She stopped and held her head. She was running... but not where she was now. She was running from something in the forest! Thoughts rang into her head. "I have to turn back into a toon!" "What if they catch me?" " I have to find the Warners!" Then a shadow cast over her. She gasped and heard a familiar voice.  
" I have had quite enough of you!" The voice....that was in her room! She turned around and there stood the man that was the cause of everything. Cassie snapped out of it and saw Yakko climbing the ladder. She had to think fast. Her crystal! She closed her eyes and focused her energy. Then she started levitating off the ground. She continued this until she was up next to Yakko.  
"Yakko! It's a trap!"  
"Wha? Cassie?!?! What are you...woah....YOUR LEVITATING?!" Yakko was surely stunned just to see Cassie levitating but she knew she couldn't hold it long.  
"Yakko Listen I know who the man who did this is!"  
"Who?!"  
Cassie's mind began to fade. Oh no! Not now! Her levitation time was up..she began falling to the ground. Yakko saw this and immediately grabbed her arm.  
" I sense a feeling of déjà vu....Don't you?" He said smartly.  
" I seriously need to stay away from high buildings that's all I know." Cassie said, her words dripping with sarcasm. Yakko then pulled her up next to him on the ladder and they began to climb together. When they reached the top Cassie looked down and saw Ivan climbing up.  
"We should really wait for them Yakko they know how to handle villains." Cassies worried tone caught Yakkos attention.  
" Hey Cass? Who is this guy anyway?" Yakko looked at her expectantly.  
Abruptly the door to the tower flew open. Making Cassie and Yakko almost lose their balance on the small platform surrounding the tower. Then a weird mist fogged out and out of the tower came a haggard looking man. He looked at them. One of his eyes was missing and in replace of it was a ball with an Y scrawled onto it. His skin was wrinkly and his long gray hair reached to his lower back and over his stomach. He only wore a simple jail uniform he had worn forever and beside him were two men. Both younger looking and dressed in black. Cassie put a hand over her mouth as she saw his appearance once again. Yakko looked at him for a moment almost recognizing him.  
" So its you.....MY isn't it?" Yakko glared at the man. Cassie stood next to Yakko. Her hand touched her crystal and was ready to attack.  
The man grinned evilly and said in a scratchy, crackly voice. " Yes Yakko Warner. It is I. Marker Yellster."  
" Otherwise known as the Toon Destroyer." Cassie snarled. Yakko motioned for Cassie to stay back. She did as she was told. But if looks could kill she'd have already killed and buried the evil man.  
Marker smirked. " I see your stubborn friend here didn't listen to my warnings."  
" I don't ditch my friends!" Cassie shot back to him.  
The man sighed. "There's loyalty for you. Being too loyal gets you into so much mischief. Listen to me girl. Being loyal is asking for a death wish. And I say yours is long overdue." He snaps his fingers and the two men next to him close in on Cassie and Yakko. Yakko pulled out a mallet and hit one of the guys with it. Then to make sure the man wasn't coming back up he also snapped his fingers and an anvil and piano fell on the guy. Meanwhile Cassie was dodging the other guy. He pulled out a gun and aimed for her...but she was quicker. She pulled out a mirror and when the guy pulled the trigger he was the one who got zapped into a thousand pieces. The two started to then gang up on the old man.  
" Wait!" he said, pulling out a remote control with a red button on it. "Your brother and sister are tied to a bunch of explosives filled with DIP. If you come one step closer ill push this button which will blow up the explosives!" Cassie and Yakko halted. Then both looked at each other worriedly.  
The Evil man grinned. " Now if you do as I say. They will not be harmed."  
  
  
Cassie struggled but she knew it was hopeless. Her and Yakko were tied with anti-toon proof rope to two different polls in the tower.  
Cassie turns to no one in particular " This is the sad part where we all need to be saved."  
Marker was hustling about getting ready to destroy the Warners. Cassie was getting antsy. Okay witch girl how can you get us outta this one? Suddenly she sensed someone else was behind her. That's when she heard the Pssst sound.  
"Either this poles got a slow leak or someone's behind me." Cassie said dryly. Then she noticed she was talking to herself. "Note to self. Get a sidekick." She turned her head and saw Ivan behind the pole. He was trying to cut the ropes. But it was useless, nothing toon like can cut them. That's when Cassie got an idea. "Ivan! Grab my crystal from around my neck. Use it to cut the ropes. It's the only thing around here that isn't toon like." Ivan was confused but did as he was told. Sure enough Cassie was free in seconds.  
  
Then they both sneaked around and freed the others who were tied up. By this time Marker knew something was up when he turned around and everyone was gone. Just then a net was thrown over him. He tried to escape from it.  
"Don't bother MY." Yakkos icy voice said.  
"Yeah it's a toon proof net." Cassie added.  
"Mr. Marker Yellester. You're under arrest by breaking out of jail and harassing not to mention attempted murder." Then Ivan snapped the cuffs on Markers arms and took him away.  
  
When everything was back to normal the Warners along with Cassie sat down and talked.  
"So.....Marker was Big Boom?" Cassie asked puzzled.  
" it appears so." Yakko said, " You see, he took the paper away from you cause he realized that name was used in a news paper article next to his name and we saw it before."  
"What about trashing our tower?" Dot asked.  
" That was him too also with the DIP spray can." Cassie said.  
" His men were also the ones who attacked me in the Library."  
"Wait a minute you said nothing happened!" Yakko said.  
"Well....uhhh....I lied?" Cassie grinned innocently. Yakko merely rolled his eyes.  
"Anyway. When are you leaving to go back to your house?" Yakko asked.  
That's when Cassie realized that her parents didn't know she left.   
"uh oh.."  
"You didn't..."  
" I did..."  
That's when they all heard the phone and as soon as Cassie picked it up some mans voice was yelling. This caused Cassie to move her face far from the phone.   
" oh hi Daddy!" Cassie said cheerfully. Then theres more yelling. "Oh don't worry I'm fine" more. "Yes Daddy ill come home." More calmed down yelling " GROUNDED?! FOR HOW LONG?! TWO YEARS?!" Then her mother's voice entered the phone "Thanks mom....two weeks sounds much better." " Okay okay I'm coming!" She hangs up the phone then walks to the others " @@@@@@@@hhhhhhh I think I may be grounded for a while...."  
" Hehehehe its okay Cass see you later!" With that Cassie races back home to the real world. At least for now.  
  
  
Meanwhile we go to a different location to an office. Two men are sitting down yet their faces are covered.  
" Okay the operation is in progress" one of the men has said.  
" Good. Now finally those dreadful Warners will be under control forever!" The second man begins to laugh. An evil kind of laugh.  
  
  
THE END! For now........  
22  
  
  
1 


End file.
